project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunsparce/HGSS
Dunsparce is found in the Dark Cave. In the Violet City side, you can find it normally with a 1% chance of encountering it, and an 80% chance if using Rock Smash. If there are Dunsparce swarms, the chance of encountering it normally will be 40%. Dunsparce is one of those gimmick Pokemon that probably you have might forgot about. With average stats, decent attack stats and amazing bulk. However, with that measely 1% encounter rate, and with Dark Cave-Violet being the only place you can actually encounter this critter, you actually won't encounter this guy for most of your Jotho Nuzlockes. That is unless you wait after you beat Falkner, get Rock Smash, a Repel and smash some rocks so that you can get it, then the probability of getting it skyrocket to a HUGE 80% chance. As said before, Dunsy's main asset is his bulk. (And Serene Grace, to some extent.) His offensive stats are nothing to add, with the physical one beating the special one by 5 points, and his Speed is absolute garbage. But then again, you'd better not laugh at a 100 HP BST, right? Important Match-Ups * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-Type): '''Now then, this fight is not impossible: you can use a combination between Rage, Yawn and Defense Curl, but you'd be better suited with a Geodude. If you'd like to use Dunsparce, here's some advice: BEWARE OF SAND-ATTACK. * '''Rocket Executive Proton (Slowpoke Well): '''Zubat is a pushover, thanks to the Rock Tomb TM you'll find in Union Cave, just beware of Supersonic. Koffing, on the other hand, will be a bit of a pain because of Smokescreen and Poison Gas, so beware of your accuracy. * '''Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-Type): This gym will be easy. If you trained Dunsy to level 17 and learned it Rollout, then you won't have a problem sweeping this gym. * '''Rival (Azalea Town): '''Gastly WILL be annoying, especially with Curse, Spite and Mean Look. Zubat and Quilava are easily sweeped with Rock Tomb and/or Rollout. Croconaw will be a threat to Dunsy with Bite, and Bayleef will stall the heck out of you with moves like Poison Powder, Reflect and Synthesis. Other than that, this fight is pretty easy. * '''Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-Type): '''This fight's difficulty might vary for the Dunsparce's gender. If it's male, then it'll be a tough one. If it's female, then it'll be easier. Set up on Clefairy for a RollCurl combo, then watch the enemy fall. Miltank will be tougher, as it will use Stomp to ruin your combo and Milk Drink to recover the damage you gave to her: There's also the Lum Berry Milky's holding, so be aware when using Glare and Yawn! * '''Wild Sudowoodo (Route 36): '''Now then, you CAN spam Rock Smash to defeat Sudowoodo, but you'd be better set with a Water or Grass-Type against it. Don't use Dunsy here, please. * '''Rival (Burned Tower): '''Now that Gastly has Confuse Ray, you'd rather not use Dunsy against him. Croconaw and Bayleef are more threatning, thanks to Ice Fang and Magical Leaf respectivley, while Quilava is still sweeped by your Rock-Type move of choice. But don't you dare use Dunsy against Magnemite, as it pretty much WALLS every move Dunsy has at its disposal. * '''Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-Type): '''Welcome to the slaughterfest. If you grinded Dunsy to level 25 and learned it Pursuit, then you won the Gym. With the only threat being his level 21 Haunter with Dream Eater, this fight might be the easiest you'll ever do with Dunsy. If you still have Defense Curl, you can set up a +6 so that you can tank Sucker Punches like nothing. (But you'd rather not make Morty's life more miserable than this, right?)